Bálsamo Para Las Heridas
by Cliffan
Summary: Gintoki es como un muñeco de trapo. Roto, descocido, con el relleno salido y completamente remendado. A cada tantos arcos termina así, por supuesto. No podría ser muy seguido porque entonces él se quedaría sin relleno y Gintama sin protagonista.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime._

**Spoilers: **_Hasta el arco 'Yoshiwara en llamas'._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**BÁLSAMO PARA LAS HERIDAS**

[Viñeta]

Gintoki es como un muñeco de trapo. Roto, descocido, con el relleno salido y completamente remendado. A cada tantos arcos termina así, por supuesto. No podría ser muy seguido porque entonces él se quedaría sin relleno y Gintama sin protagonista.

Para él es una mierda muy grande estar lleno de vendas y convaleciente en un futón, sin poderse mover. Menos mal que El Gorila tiene la decencia de no tirarse capítulos enteros donde él esté en cama y abusen regularmente de su momentánea inutilidad. Por lo menos no regularmente y tampoco por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, incluso aunque duela como estar en el infierno un espadazo de esos que atraviesan carne pero nunca un órgano vital; aunque desearía no volver a ser machacado a golpes, a patadas, a agujas, a tajadas, a disparos o a bazucazos, porque, joder, cómo duele seguir adelante cuando estás completamente destrozado pero el malo está frente a ti y necesitas sacar fuerzas desde donde no tienes para derrotarle o, al menos, ganar tiempo. A pesar de que todo eso sea una mierda grande y apestosa, incluso más apestosa que la comida mal digerida que dispara de cuando en cuando la vomitona de la heroína principal de la historia; Gintoki no cambiaría el sufrimiento y la agonía (bueno, sí que la cambiaría, pero en esta vida todo es un 'toma y daca' aunque eso de dar a él siempre le venga mal porque sería muy bonito de su parte que Otose le dejara vivir en su segundo piso sin pagar renta jamás), porque incluso cuando se vuelve un muñeco de trapo, hay cosas buenas que le suceden sólo por su condición.

La pequeña mano de Kagura aferrándose a su kimono es una de ellas, mientras le mira preocupada en la oscuridad de la noche antes de regresar a su propio futón dentro del armario.

Kagura piensa que Gintoki no sabe que ella hace eso. Kagura siempre lanza comentarios sucios sobre su condición y comete un montón de estupideces cuando la luz le ilumina porque el show debe continuar; por supuesto, la niña también es amable y muestra señas de preocupación, pero tiene que seguir con su personaje y no puede volver Gintama en un culebrón de esos que dan a las siete de la noche, llenos de drama y lágrimas hasta porque alguien mató a una cucaracha. Por eso la pequeña y vomitona heroína reserva las noches en las que Gintoki está convaleciente para mostrar su amabilidad y dulzura de lleno, aunque lo haga a escondidas y él sea el único que la pueda ver (aunque no debiera).

La Yato se va temprano a la cama, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, como exigiéndole a él que también lo haga. Y Gintoki no tiene problema con eso, es decir, ¡puede dormir lo que quiera sin que se quejen porque es un maldito flojo!, pero en las noches el dolor le despierta con violentas punzadas y es cuando se encuentra una mata de cabellos rojo zanahoria frente a él, una mano sosteniendo fuertemente su kimono, impotente, y unos ojos azules tan vivos que en ese momento sólo muestran preocupación y un dejo de desesperación mientras se pasean por las heridas de su cuerpo, como si quisiera llorar.

'Estoy bien, ahora métete en tu armario, _Doraemon_' fue una de las muchas cosas que Gintoki le quiso decir a la niña la primera vez que la encontró acurrucada a su lado en el suelo y siendo todo lo delicada y silenciosa que podía para evitar incomodarlo. Pero se quedó callado porque sabía que ése era un encanto de Kagura. Una niña que debería ser como un arma de la muerte al igual que su hermano, en realidad era dulce y suave de carácter, como un algodón de azúcar, no importaba cuantas bromas guarras dijera durante el día. Entonces la dejó hacer, aunque las ojeras que lucía por la mañana le preocupaban un poco siendo ella la amante del sueño que era. Gintoki pensaba que más temprano que tarde se hartaría de su rutina velatoria y volvería a pasar más tiempo con los ojos cerrados que abiertos como de costumbre.

Pero Kagura nunca paraba y tampoco decía nada por las mañanas. La única manera en que terminaban sus visitas nocturnas era cuando también finalizaba la convalecencia de Gintoki. Entonces pasaban unos cuantos arcos llenos de bromas sucias y un montón de censura, y tocaba la tanda de capítulos en los que él volvía a descocerse y todo el ciclo se repetía otra vez. Las heridas, el dolor, las vendas, los abusos matutinos y las miradas azules preocupadas por las noches. Y estaba bien. Estaba de verdad muy bien poder darse cuenta lo mucho que su pequeña Kagura le quería.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Tuve muchos problemas finalizando esta viñeta, joder. No sabía como ponerle un punto y final. Además, no sé si lo notaron, pero este es un fic familiar. No shippeo a Gin con Kagura (tal vez cuando crezca ella, pero no sé, no lo creo), pero me gusta muchísimo lo que se preocupa él por ella y lo mucho que confía ella en él. Es enternecedor. Me dan ganas de morderlos xD**

**Bueno, como sea, iba a poner 'hija' en lugar de 'pequeña Kagura' en el final, pero yo no considero que Gin piense estrictamente en Kagura como hija, sino como… como cuando ya eres mayor y tienes un hermanito y eres más que un hermano, pero menos que un padre para él. Así. Por eso no lo puse, porque creo que me complico mucho definiendo el lazo entre los dos. Y, ahora que he entrado en el fandom de la manera en que quería: un fic sin pairing, puedo escribir hasta que se me caigan los dedos de mi bella OTP.  
**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
